


Drowning

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [91]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Multiverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Triangle'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Drowning

Dance Sans swam for his life, he had powerful legs and was the only remaining Sans to remain this long; the rest was now mucking up the water with their dust making it a gross grey.

Dance has vomited a few times at the thought that he was now drowning in monster dust, as well as them being his other-selves- of course, him being sick added to the dirty water.

Gasping loudly at the top of the water he knew he was getting tired, there was no way he could last any longer than this...

The water began going down rather quickly, soon he was coughing loudly on the floor of the room, some dust clung to his clothes and bones.

He was shaking so badly that his bone rattled loudly in the silent room- was that a voice.

Blinking he glances around, then a buzzing sound... looking at his hands he sees them flicker strangely. Dance did not know what to make of it.

Suddenly the doors open and he sees that room of rest waiting for him; he stands up and walks carefully over, his legs wobbling from treading water for so long.


End file.
